second_chance_stellaris_lpfandomcom-20200213-history
Raywater Tech Incorporated
"Outstanding performance, Amazing Innovation, and Killer droids." Robotics has served a vital role in the Commonwealth economy during its early days of expansion, many companies were already selling simple droids from home tending, to mining droids to assist with menial labour in every day life. '''Raywater Tech Incorporated, '''like many other business capitalised on these new expansions into the stars. Founded by Promein Woda, a miner who immigrated to Curacao, he started up making droid's in a small warehouse with a small family fund and began creating his passion with droids. Finding work making droids for newly founded industrial facilities being propped up stressing the performance of his droids for mining operations; made Woda small start up he built working long cold days in his warehouse along with his small team into a modest local business eventually expanding his production into making mining droids over the next decade. By the kick off of the Aramathi liberation war the commonwealth economy switched into wartime production, and Woda felt these changes as needed metal's were siphoned away to the war effort. Desperate for money he decided to take a crack at producing a militarised robot, after weeks of trial and error he came up with his product the Raywater 1 battle droid. Initial test's and production were limited at best as only a million were manufactured for the war effort despite this the Raywater was met with positive reception from the few who served along side it in combat and repair crews. Over the the coarse of the 2240's and 50's, Woda would continue to expand his company along with improving the original Raywater with more armour a more aerodynamic design along with improved programming. With the Great southeastern war, concluded Raywater Tech would work on their biggest product yet, the Raywater 2 Battle-droid the product that would ultimately elevated their company to one of the most best robotics company's in the Commonwealth. Featuring full autonomous performance, along with added shielding armour and a in built reactor replacing the time consuming generator charges of old. The Raywater 2 Battledroid took what made the original work and improve upon it so much, that within the Coming years Raywater Tech would vastly expand their work force R&D and reputation earning them a spot as the Commonwealth's go to PMC for robotics. And by the start of Commonwealth intervention the Yaanari-Entente war, the Raywater 2 Battledroid would continue to phase out more and more regular troops delivering more profits to Raywater. Raywater strives for performance and affordability of their products, that has been a driving force for Woda and his company since their founding. Operations Raywater has its headquarters on Curacao with most of their production facilities being located near their HQ and on Arvo, employing over 4.5 billion workers all in the Commonwealth. The company specialises in robotic's for the consumer and military markets, alongside local community work with Raywater's upstart program donates droids to local community projects provides scholarships, training, and job opportunity's to new employees and researcher's. Products * Raywater Mining Droid: One of Woda's earliest products mostly used for private commercial mining vendors. * Raywater 1 Battle-droid: The precursor to the Raywater 2 saw mild military success and paved the way for Raywater's future products. * Raywater 2 Battle-droid: Raywater's most produced droid of all time with over 22.5 million made and, the Commonwealth's standard military droid. Category:Corporations